There is often a need for a bed with a guardrail particularly when safety is a consideration. For example, beds occupied by small children or infirm persons may require a guardrail to prevent such person from rolling or falling out of bed. This is of particular concern when the bed is elevated. Therefore, guardrails are particularly advantageous on an elevated bed such as a bunk bed. It could be dangerous if a person were to fall or roll out of the upper bed of a bunk bed.
There is also a need for a bed that can be used but also folded and stored in a confined space. For example, dorm rooms, military barracks, prisons, boats, and recreational vehicles are just a few examples where sleeping quarters are needed yet the space available for such sleeping quarters is limited.
However, to date, there has not been a bed that is capable of addressing all of these needs.